


Love to Feel

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: At a New Year's Eve party, Kai starts flirting with the intimidating blonde and convinces her to ring in the new year with a kiss.





	Love to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about that line where Kai tells Tucker she 'kissed a girl at New Year's so hard she was wearing my heart shaped glasses afterwards' and I decided that girl was now South, so I had to write it for rvb rare pair week.  
> I'm going to be flying tomorrow and won't have a chance to post, so enjoy two fics today!

Kai stepped up to the bar to grab another glass of champagne, her surroundings muted by the faint pink lenses of the heart shaped glasses she wore for the New Year’s Eve festivities.  But near the bar, all of the color came back when she saw the woman standing nearby, angrily sipping her own champagne.  Her face wore a scowl but that didn’t stop Kai from stepping over to her after getting her drink.  

“Hey there, how’s it going?”

The blonde woman looked up but said nothing.  

“Happy New Year’s and all that.  I hope I’m not bothering you, but, like, wow.”

“Wow?”

“Yeah.  You are wow. You’re fucking stunning.  And the way you’re aggressively drinking that champagne makes me think you could kick the shit out of me and I’d thank you.”

The woman smirked.  “You probably would.”

“Oh my god,” Kai gasped, wanting her even more now.  Regaining herself slightly, she asked, “What’s your name? I’m Kai.”

“Call me South.”

It was a weird name, but definitely not the strangest Kai had heard. And it fit the whole brooding and mysterious woman thing she had going on.  

“I haven’t seen you with a date or anything.  Did you come here with somebody?”

She shook her head.  “The invite came from a friend of a friend, that sort of thing.  This isn’t the sort of event I usually go to.”

Kai glanced at the clock.  It was almost midnight.

“Well, you know, if you need a New Year’s kiss, I’m totally available.  It’s good luck, or something.  And you wouldn’t want to start the new year without that luck boost, right?”

The countdown had only just started for the last ten seconds of the year when South set aside her drink and tugged Kai toward her forcefully.  There was no hesitation when she pressed their lips together.  They held each other tightly and didn’t even hear as the counter hit zero and the celebration around them hit a high point, they were so absorbed in the moment and the feeling of their bodies pressed up against each other.  

Only after a few eager-to-leave partygoers bumped into them and jostled them apart did they realize their surroundings.  As Kai took in the amazing woman she’d just been making out with, she started to laugh.

“What?”  South snapped.

“How did you end up with my glasses?”  

A chuckle escaped South’s lips as well when she noticed that she was now wearing the heart shaped glasses Kai had been wearing before they started kissing.

“Keep them,” Kai said.  “Something to remember me by.”

“I don’t think I’ll need the glasses for that.”

“Yeah.  I am pretty unforgettable, huh.  Well, what do you say, we go somewhere more private where you can tell me more about yourself?”

“You just want to go fuck, right?”

“Both?”

South grinned and adjusted the glasses she now wore.  “You.  I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you to rvb rare pair week for setting up this event! If you like my work, please leave kudos and a comment, and check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog on tumblr! <3


End file.
